NY4 (pov Bella) capítulo perdido
by Swanfoy94
Summary: Cuatro chicas, un solo corazón. Amores prohibidos, una ciudad de testigo. Amigos, desilusiones, baile y felicidad. Un camino entero por recorrer ¿Te atreverías a arriesgar lo poco que eres para vivir algo diferente con alguien nuevo? dicado a nuevas y antiguas lectoras de este fanfic quienes siguieron la historia y se quedaron con ganas de más! PASEN!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**N-A: Bueno, quisiera comenzar diciendo, que espero que las lectoras que seguían el fanfic estén pendientes de este cap, ya que fue algo complicado hacerlo y me trajo muchos buenos recuerdos. Por si se lo preguntan, sí, yo soy una de las cuatro chicas que comenzaron a escribir este chévere fic, soy la chilaquilito de tusita :D, en fin, si no hemos podido continuar escribiendo NY4 fue porque lo comenzamos a escribir casi a finales de curso y teníamos que estar más pendientes de los proyectos de grado y esas cosas, por eso lo hemos dejado inconcluso.**

**Una cosa más, éste es un único capítulo, como bien lo dice ****un capítulo perdido**** que subí con la aprobación de mis otras amigas y autoras C:**

**Para hacerles un leve recuerdo, esta historia se sitúa después de la fiesta de compromiso de Edward y Bella en el restaurante. Y veremos lo que es la boda, luna de miel y bla bla bla :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nos vemos más abajo!**

BELLA POV

_Nada sucede por casualidad cariño, en el fondo, las cosas tienen su plan secreto…aunque nosotros no lo entendamos – _Las palabras de René (en una de nuestras muchas conversaciones pasadas) retumbaban en mi cabeza como jamás lo habían hecho, quizá ella tenga razón, ¿Por qué no habría de tenerla?

La música de karaoke estaba llenando el lugar en vez de la muchedumbre regular del bar y es que esta era una ocasión "especial", estaba disfrutando de mi despedida de soltera, una despedida de soltera en extremo diferente porque ya que no hay ni un solo stripper bailando sensualmente sobre una mesa (algo de lo que estoy agradecida) en esta fiesta solo están mis amigos, amigas, un jefe que dejó a un lado su mal humor y… Edward ¿Cómo podía estar tan campante, sabiendo que nos casamos mañana? Sea como fuere alguien tenía que estar nerviosa por los dos.

En fin, los muchachos uno a uno subimos a la tarima que fue creada por Quil para esta noche, cantamos algunas pistas e improvisamos algunos pasos de baile para hacer un show entretenido. Minutos después, me vi sentada únicamente con Edward, los demás se esparcieron por el salón a su conveniencia, sentí una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago por que no sabía qué hacer o cómo iniciar una conversación con él. _Sí claro._

¿Estás bien?- inquirió sonriendo – Te ves…

Estoy bien – contesté inmediatamente.

Edward asintió, se acercó a mi mejilla para depositar un beso y luego se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la pantalla de karaoke, de ahí saco una guitarra movió una silla cercana a él para asentar la punta del pie y tocar el instrumento, sus manos se deslizaron sobre la cuerdas de la guitarra como si estuvieran acariciando alguna rosa, pude reconocer la melodía que estaba interpretando, era _You and Me de __lifehouse__, _no pude evitar suspirar, así como no pude evitar que él se diera cuenta, me dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas a la que jamás estaría acostumbrada.

¿Bella?- inquirió una voz gruesa - ¿Podemos hablar?

Claro Jake - Gesticulé con mis manos un "ya regreso" para el cobrizo.

Seguí a Jacob hasta la barra, me senté en una de las sillas y esperé a que hablara.

Mira – inició – sé que no me he llevado muy bien contigo durante todo este tiempo Bella, y tampoco he sido justo – hizo una pausa – quiero decir que…ya no quiero tener motivos para discutir contigo.

Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar la última frase.

¿Motivos? – inquirí molesta - ¿Cuándo te di motivos para molestarte conmigo?, me he limitado a hacer lo que tu ordenas, pero fuiste tú quien siempre me daba la contra.

Lo sé, lo sé - respondió – Me refiero a que tú y yo…podamos… que tú y yo podamos ser amigos.

Lo miré con incredulidad, Jacob estaba esperanzado en conseguir una respuesta y por la expresión de su cara estaba algo ansioso por mi silencio repentino.

Humm… sí – respondí alzando mis hombros – quizá podamos intentarlo.

Una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él invadía su rostro, una sonrisa que me resulto contagiante.

El reloj de la pared ya indicaba las 11pm, Alice dijo que era mejor ir a descansar porque al día siguiente debíamos levantarnos lo más temprano posible para estar arregladas y perfumadas para el medio día, los chicos nos acompañaron hasta la puerta de nuestro edificio.

Te veré mañana – el cobrizo se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente – Descansa

Lo intentaré – respondí sonriendo.

Los cuatro se montaron sobre el Mercedes de Carlisle para posteriormente alejarse.

Hicimos un acuerdo entre nosotras, dormiríamos en el mismo departamento para no tener que estar preocupadas por la hora y estar listas a tiempo, _Tú, ve derechito a tu habitación y descansa, no queremos ver una novia con ojeras_ replicó la rubia empujándome dentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta dándome mi espacio. Tomé mi vieja pijama de la mesa de noche resguardándome en el suave algodón y me escabullí entre las cobijas esperando que las ganas de dormir remplazaran la ansiedad que hacía su acto de presencia.

_Tienes que dormir, tienes que dormir._

Comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, me puse de pie, caminé un rato por la habitación para distraerme, volví a la cama, intenté contar ovejas pero no tenía imaginación para crearlas en mi mente, realmente estaba nerviosa, revisé la hora en mi móvil, ya era más de media noche, las chicas me van a matar si mi rostro delata que no pude dormir. ¡Ya está! La clave es solo cerrar los ojos, solo cerrarlos y esperar.

_Las luces del día iluminaban la habitación en la que me encontraba, los nervios que pudieron invadirme se desvanecieron, una sensación de paz en el ambiente hacía que me sintiera relajada, me acerqué al espejo que adornaba una esquina de aquella habitación, estaba llevando un hermoso vestido de satín blanco que se acoplaba a exactitud con mi cuerpo y hacía que mi semblante resaltara, parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana que tenía mi abuela sobre su estante de madera fina. El móvil resonó sobre la mesa cerca al espejo, abrí la llamada._

_Bella, te prometo que llegaré a tiempo – su elegante voz sonaba segura y serena- Te lo prometo._

_Sonreí._

_¿Era Edward? – Inquirió Alice haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, no sabía que estaba en la habitación._

_Sí, prometió venir._

_Alice puso mala cara, se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo – Ya es hora Bella – de repente sentí como todo en torno a mí comenzó a girar, las luces de la habitación se mezclaron en una extraña combinación mareándome abruptamente. En un segundo todo se detuvo, frente a mi encontré un camino de rocas grises y a los lados de este, vi a personas con miradas expectantes_

_La luz del sol empezó a opacarse, como anunciando una próxima tormenta, el ambiente se torno pesado, voltee mi mirada para llamar a Alice y en su lugar encontré a un hombre alto enfundado en un smoking negro, su mano tomó la mía acercándome a él bruscamente, sus ojos negros reflejaban cinismo y una escalofriante sonrisa se dibujó en su piel canela – Edward no vendrá - dijo Jacob con tono mezquino y maliciosamente victorioso._

Abrí los ojos el instante en que el sueño se disipó, me lleve una mano a la frente tratando de ordenar los pensamientos que ahora invadían mi mente, revisé la hora en el móvil, eran las tres de la mañana ¿Y cómo podía intentar conciliar el sueño después de aquella pesadilla?

.

.

.

Las cobijas que envolvían mi cuerpo invitaban a que me sumergiera en un mundo de comodidad y descanso por un par de horas más, no había poder alguno que hiciera que renunciara a esa sensación, acurruqué mi cabeza en la esponjada almohada con el propósito de seguir durmiendo, en una especie de eco escuché un sonido similar al golpeteo constante en la puerta que comenzó a interrumpir aquella sensación de relajación, giré al otro lado dando la espalda a la entrada de mi habitación. Se hizo un silencio momentáneo.

¡Bella Swan! – Esme entró casi rompiendo puerta.

¡Aaayh! – chillé al caer de mi cama y estrellarme contra el planeta envuelta en mis cobijas, levante mi cabeza con los cabellos en la cara estorbándome, aun así, traté de fulminarla con la mirada - ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Sacaré un chichón en la cabeza y todo será tu culpa! – Retiré los cabellos de mi rostro mientras me incorporaba del suelo - ¿Por qué el afán?

¿¡Por qué el afán ¡? – inquirió Rosalie entrando en la habitación luciendo unos tubos que enrollaban su cabellera rubia – Deténganme o juro que la golpeare.

Ambas me miraron insistentemente, como si esperaran que recordara alguna cosa o como si aguardaran respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, me alce de hombros mientras dije: ¿Qué?

¡Ah! – exclamó la rubia alzando sus brazos al cielo - ¿La palabra "matrimonio" te suena conocida?

La sangre del rostro bajó a mis pies, _No puede ser..._En serio que soy el colmo, cualquier mujer pudo verme en esta situación y decir: ¿Cómo rayos pudo olvidar el día de su boda?; Mi respiración y mi circulación sanguínea empezaron a desvariar, un temblor repentino en mi cuerpo hizo que cayera sentada sobre el borde de mi cama, mis amigas estaban casi completamente arregladas para le ceremonia y de seguro Alice ya estaría lista y preparada, creo que… ¡creo que me da un ataque!

¡no te quedes ahí sentada! – exclamó Esme incorporándome de un salto – son las diez de la mañana, la boda es al medio día, necesitaremos un milagro si queremos dejarte deslumbrante en menos de dos horas.

Me llevo a hurtadillas a la estancia, la duendecilla (como lo predije con anterioridad) ya se encontraba más que lista y casi le da un patatús al verme todavía en pijamas. Tomé asiento en el centro de la pequeña sala y las chicas iniciaron su trabajo – Mismos puestos – replico Esme dándose lugar para encargarse de mi cabello, Alice alisto sus brochas de maquillaje y Rose trajo sus artículos para realizar la manicura.

Puedo jurar que estas mujeres utilizan algún tipo de magia o hechicería para hacer cosas magníficas, en este caso "esa cosa" era yo, me tuvieron maquillada, peinada y vestida exactamente quince minutos antes del medio día.

¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Rosalie modelando un vestido turquesa entallado a la cintura con detalles de pedrería del mismo color de su vestimenta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, los vuelos del diseño hacían que su figura resaltara más de lo habitual, en su mano llevaba un pequeño bolso que combinaba con sus zapatos de tacón- ¿Es mi color?

Asentimos sonrientes, nos esparcimos por el departamento cada una a dar unos toque finales a su _look_, me escabullí de puntitas al cuarto de Alice, en el que había un espejo que iba del suelo al techo, me quedé ahí de pie observando mi reflejo, el vestido que traía puesto era corto de color blanco perlado, quedaba pocos centímetros sobre mis rodillas tenía un escote en "V" delante y también en la espalda, terminaba en una falta oleada que parecía bailar por sí sola, mi cabello caía a ambos lados de mis hombros, el delineado y maquillaje de mis ojos me daban una apariencia de ser una princesa de cuento, mis labios sabían a fresas y mis pies estaban adornados con sandalias altas de un color similar al vestido. En el reflejo una pieza llamaba la atención y saltaba a la vista, el anillo de compromiso que Edward me dio la noche de la cena.

El claxon de un auto en la entrada de nuestro edificio comenzó a hacer bullicio, me desplacé hasta la ventana más cercana para asomarme, la falda de mi vestido se movía armoniosamente mientras caminaba.

Servicio para la novia – gritó Emmett desde el piso de abajo, mientras mantenía abierta la puerta trasera del Mercedes que Carlisle le encargó.

Rosalie y yo bajamos hasta la planta baja, las demás nos alcanzarían en seguida, hubiera deseado tener una cámara fotográfica para recordar la cara de Emmett cuando vio a Rose, juraría que se zafó un poco la corbata de su traje azul marino para respirar mejor.

¡Wow! Te ves hermosa – el grandote se acercó a la rubia para darle un beso, la rodeó por la cintura y la hizo avanzar hasta el elegante automóvil _¡Hey! ¿Acaso estoy pintada?_, seguí a los tortolos con paso ligero, pero me llevé una desagradable sorpresa cuando observe que Emmett le abrió la puerta de adelante a Rose, rodeó el automóvil, subió al lugar del conductor y sin más ni menos apretó el acelerador dejándome plantada sobre la acera, vestida de blanco con tacones altos y cruzada de brazos.

_Tres, dos, uno._

El chirrido de los neumáticos al frenar invadieron la calle, observe como la carrocería negra estaba dando retro hasta llegar donde me había dejado, Emmett salió del auto con una cara abochornada, pude escuchar las carcajadas de Rosalie dentro. El grandulón abrió la puerta trasera nuevamente.

Bella, lo s…

¡Shh! , no quiero escuchar nada – contesté con fingida molestia, aunque por dentro tenía inmensas ganas de reír, entré al automóvil sin decir palabra alguna.

Bells, perdona, nos pasamos de despistados – dijo Rosalie entre risitas.

Parece que alguien está más apresurado por casarse con Edward que yo –dije refiriéndome a Emmett.

El grandote aclaro la garganta y con un tono grueso dijo: Los pelirrojos no son mi tipo.

Puso el auto en marcha, y con eso, un hormigueo en mi estomagó hizo acto de presencia, me limité a ver la ciudad a través del cristal polarizado, comencé a juguetear con el anillo de compromisoal tiempo que intentaba regular mi respiración.

Emmett se detuvo por minutos en una floristería para comprar un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas que me extendió al ingresar de nuevo al auto, el reloj sobre el tablero marcaba las doce del medio día y aun seguíamos sobre la vía rápida. Hacer esperar al novio unos minutos no era nada fuera de lo común, es más, es una tradición.

Tiempo después Emmett detuvo el auto frente a un edificio que parecía ser un rascacielos, _ Hotel Royal Plaza_, se leía en uno de los cristales que daba a la entrada, los ojos casi se me salen.

¿Emm, qué hacemos aquí? – inquirí nerviosamente.

Vinimos a celebrar tu matrimonio – unos hoyuelos se dibujaron en sus mejillas cuando respondió – ¿Te vas a arrepentir?

No le des ideas, por Dios –suplico Rose.

Sí, no me des ideas – concordé con ella – Pero no, no entiendo… ¿me voy a casar aquí? Una notaría era más que suficiente.

Resulta que Carlisle es amigo de ciertas personas y una cierta persona es gerente de este hotel, él accedió a prestar una de las terrazas del edificio para festejar tu matrimonio aquí. Con eso en mente, ya es hora de irnos hermosas.

Emmett nos abrió la puerta y nos extendió ambos brazos para que lo sujetáramos una a cada lado.

Me parecía demasiado, estaba recibiendo demasiado, apenas llevo semanas conociendo a Carlisle y ya se encargo del lugar para el matrimonio, no sabía si sentirme agradecida o avergonzada. Subimos por el ascensor hasta el doceavo piso, un corredor largo se presentó frente a nosotros. Emmett nos dirigió a lo que parecía un _lobby,_ al instante de abrir la puerta me lleve una gran emoción al ver a Jared, estaba completamente enternardo y con corbata además traía puestas unas gafas negras que hacían de él un _Don Juan._

¡Jared! – exclamé corriendo en su dirección - no lo habíamos visto desde aquella llamada, él me recibió con los brazos abiertos, Rosalie hizo lo mismo que yo.

¿Creyeron que me perdería de algo tan importante como esto? – inquirió sonriente.

Esto, esto va a sonar demasiado loco saliendo de mi, pero – nervios atacando de nuevo- ¿te gustaría entregarme en el altar? , bueno es una precaución, si tengo ganas de salir corriendo ¿podrías detenerme?

Sería un honor- respondió sonriente.

Viejo, no puedes entregarla con esas gafas puestas – atajó Emmett.

Es cierto – respondió Rose, se acercó para quitárselas. Jared no pareció esperar eso, - ¡hay Dios mío! – exclamó la aludida al ver que tenía un moretón alrededor de su ojo derecho.

¿Qué te paso? – inquirí girando su rostro para ver aquella huella en su cara.

Dudó en responder.

Una golpiza entre unos "amigos" y yo, pero no es nada grave.

Salvaje- masculló Rose, seguidamente saco de su bolsa pequeña una caja de polvo compacto, colocó unas pocas capas sobre la piel de Jared para que su moretón no se notara – Ya está.

Te ves muy bien – dije sonriéndole – ¡Qué buen trabajo Rose!

Para que veas que Alice no es la única experta en maquillaje – respondió jactándose de su obra.

Si, si…ya es momento de irnos – interrumpió Emmett – Bella, al otro lado de este pasillo esta la terraza, Jared fue informado del trayecto y el momento de la entrada – Me tensé de solo pensar que ya era la hora – mmm, una cosa más… ¡respira mujer, te estás poniendo azul! – El grandote logró que me distrajera por un segundo, Rose se acercó a mí para darme un fuerte abrazo, suerte vocalizó mientras se alejaba junto a Emmett.

.

.

Lo único que escuchaba ese momento era el latido de mi corazón resonar con fuerza, estaba segura de que Jared también lo podía escuchar, inhalaba y exhalaba cada dos segundos, iba a pedir una funda de papel para hacer el ejercicio más llevadero. A lo lejos se escuchó una melodía tocada en piano.

Es la señal – dijo Jared extendiéndome su brazo para engancharlo, tome las rosas blancas que deje a un lado y caminamos hasta la puerta para salir al pasillo - ¿Lista?

No – respondí - ¡Vamos!

Jared se echó a reír, caminamos al tono que iba la melodía, divise una puerta de cristal abierta y adornada según el caso, la luz del sol en su punto más alto no podía mostrarse más perfecto, nuestros respectivos invitados se pusieron de pie al verme en el lintel de la entrada, apreté mis uñas contra el brazo de Jared, quién se limitó a hacer una mueca de dolor y seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar; o como yo lo diría, caminaba hacia la horca, fije mi mirada en la decoración de aquella terraza, parecía un jardín de cuento de hadas, unos pétalos de rosas blancas formaban el camino que estábamos recorriendo y las sillas estaban re tapizadas con cedas color perla, sobre una mesa reposaba un pastel de tres pisos blanco y con detalles plateados, alrededor de éste se encontraban los pasa bocas.

Jared tiro de mi brazo disimuladamente para que le prestara atención, lo mire dubitativamente, él hizo un gesto para que mirara al frente, y así lo hice, al final de aquel camino vi a una sola persona, un solo ser humano que me miraba sonriente y parecía estar ansioso por que ya llegará a él, sorpresivamente, yo sentí lo mismo.

La melodía estaba culminando el instante en que Jared dejó un beso en mi mejilla y extendió mi mano a la mano de Edward.

Te ves preciosa – susurró quedamente

Tú, no estás mal – respondí sonrojándome.

Los invitados a nuestras espaldas se sentaron, un juez de la notaría sería el encargado de efectuar la ceremonia, leyó algunos párrafos de la constitución, unas leyes que juramos respetar, bla, bla, bla. El notario aclaró su garganta y dijo:

Edward Anthony Masen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan, como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, honrando lo preceptos que esta sociedad te ha inculcado?

Acepto – respondió seriamente

Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, honrando lo preceptos que esta sociedad te ha inculcado?

Eh… - la garganta se me contrajo súbitamente y mi estómago empezó a arder, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mire como Edward se tensó y tragó en seco, sentía como las miradas de todos a mis espaldas se posaban en mí haciendo que me sintiera muy presionada. Algunas veces nos preguntamos si lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto, pero quizá sean muy pocas las veces que nos preguntamos si debemos hacerlo. Un carraspeo grueso en el fondo interrumpió aquel silencio perturbador – Sí – disparé la palabra como bala – Digo...Acepto.

Una exhalación de alivio por parte de los invitados se hizo escuchar detrás nuestro, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, miré de reojo a Edward quien alzó su mirada al cielo como diciendo_: Gracias Señor_, retiré mi mirada y la pose sobre las hojas que se encontraban extendidas sobre un escritorio, el juez nos extendió un esferográfico negro para firmar sobre la línea punteada que indicaba que ante la ley, Edward y yo estábamos oficialmente casados, el cobrizo hizo el honor de firmar primero y extenderme el bolígrafo a mí, comencé a sentir que mi mano tenía intenciones de ponerse a temblar, firmé rápidamente antes de que me diera un colapso y arruinarlo todo.

Por el poder que me confiere el Estado de Washington y la constitución de Los Estados Unidos de América, los declaro marido y mujer…Saluden a los señores Masen - concluyó el juez de la notaria aplaudiendo ferialmente.

Volteamos a ver a nuestros amigos que nos aplaudían con gran emoción, Emmett chifló un par de veces, solo en ese instante me pude fijar en el número de personas que asistieron al lugar, en la primera fila estaban nuestros padrinos de boda y por supuesto la pequeña Nessie que no dejaba de sonreírnos y aplaudir.

Detrás de ella reconocí a la pelirroja de Tanya quien no lucía muy contenta como los demás ¿quién la invitó?, en otra de las filas estaba una mujer con bucles cobrizos anotando algo en una pequeña libreta, supuse que era Victoria, la trabajadora social que debíamos engañar, junto a ella se encontraban dos mujeres jóvenes que me sonreían amablemente.

Puedes besar a la novia – sugirió el notario dándole unas palmadas al hombro al cobrizo, un espasmo hizo que me alejara de él un paso. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y me acercó a él por la cintura, me guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para besar la comisura de mis labios y luego alejarse.

¡Bésala en serio! – Exclamó Emmett – Be-so, be-so, be-so – decía mientras aplaudía con ritmo, el resto de personas lo siguió.

Negué nerviosamente, intenté escapar a la mesa de bocadillos, pero cierto cobrizo me tomó nuevamente por la cintura, paso una mano por mi cuello atrayéndome a sus perfectos labios para besarlos, la sensación de estar en un paraíso no se hizo esperar demasiado, le correspondí pasando mis manos por su cuello, los aplausos eufóricos y silbidos insinuantes nos rodearon, al concluir aquel beso hundí mi rostro en su bien formado torso, él me envolvió en sus brazos mientras reía.

¡Ahora beso francés! – sugirió el grandote que estaba entusiasmado, mis ojos se desorbitaron por la barbaridad que salió de su boca.

¡Emmett! – reclamó Edward

¡Cállate! – atajó Rosalie mientras lanzó un suave golpe al hombro de su novio , éste la envolvió en su brazo cariñosamente

La comida, la música, en sí, la fiesta nos duró hasta las tres de la tarde, Edward me platicó que me daría una sorpresa, eso no sonaba bien para mí.

Nos vamos de luna de miel – dijo mientras llevaba el ultimo pedazo de pastel a su boca.

Y me lo dices así, ¿con tanta tranquilidad?- inquirí reclamando - ¿no pudiste avisármelo con anticipación?

Bella tranquilízate, iremos a California y regresaremos el domingo.

Quería darle un punta pie en las canillas, pero habían demasiados testigos presenciando la escena, nuestros amigos se acercaron a nosotros formando un circulo.

¿y con quién planeas dejar a Nessie? – inquirí con la intención de arruinar aquel viaje – o planeas dejarla solo con pan y agua todo el fin de semana.

De Nessie no te preocupes – interrumpió Carlisle – Somos seis adultos responsables y capaces de cuidar a una niña de ocho años

Todos los que formaron el círculo miraron a Carlisle con intenciones de matarlo _ ¿Qué haremos qué?- _inquirieron al unísono.

Noooo – re quejó Emmett como un niñito, al parecer su itinerario de fin de semana no incluía cuidar a la pequeña – No me mal interpreten, no es que no quiera a Nessie, de hecho, me agrada y la quiero muchísimo pero, pero…

No hay salida – concluyó Jasper con tono de derrota – nos encargaremos de la mocosita, ustedes disfruten de su viaje – concluyó tratando de parecer animado.

¡lo ves! No tienes por qué preocuparte – Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros, su sonrisa decía: _No tienes más escusas Bella_, Pero todavía tenía un _as_ bajo la manga.

Edward no viajaré, porque ni si quiera he preparado mis maletas, tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho con tiem…

¡oh!- exclamó Alice interrumpiéndome – No hay problema, tus maletas están esperando en el volvo de Edward.

Sus miradas se posaron en mí esperando mi reacción.

Gracias Alice – respondí sarcásticamente.

Las risas de todos a mi alrededor fueron interrumpidas cuando Nessie llegó corriendo abriéndose paso entre nosotros – Pa, la cebolla esa, me está molestando ¿por qué la invitaste? – un signo de interrogación se dibujó en mi rostro, no recordaba haber visto a nadie con ese rostro de vegetal insoportable, no pude lidiar con la curiosidad.

¿Quién es la "cebolla"? – inquirí a Nessie

Tanya – respondió con tierna inocencia – le digo así porque es amarga, molesta y a veces puede…- Guardó silencio repentino – No nada – Algo le paso ese momento, por alguna razón ya no quiso continuar con su explicación. El resto al ver que la pequeña ya no diría más, siguieron en una conversación que no puse atención, Nessie se alejó sin ánimo hasta una de las sillas vacías, me aparté de mi grupo con el pretexto de que me dolían las piernas para ir tras la pequeña.

¿Estás bien Nessie? – inquirí sentándome a su lado. La chiquilla mantuvo su mirada en el suelo y solo se alzó de hombros al escuchar mi pregunta - ¿Porqué no terminaste tu frase? – Nessie me miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Suspiró.

Las cebollas son amargas, molestas y a veces… – Se quedó en silencio retirando su mirada de la mía. Reconocía esa acción en mi misma, era signo de que quería estar sola, acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, me puse de pie para regresar con Edward, pero Nessie me tomó de la mano antes de que diera el primer paso – A veces pueden hacerte llorar – completó casi en un hilo de voz.

Una contracción en mi pecho apareció al oírla, instintivamente busqué con la mirada llena de enojo a aquella peli teñida desagradable, el saber que fue capaz de haberle hecho algo a una pequeña, hacía que la soportara cada vez menos. La tal Tanya estaba platicando ferialmente con Victoria mientras sostenía en su mano una copa llena de champagne, se percató de mi mirada seria y sonrió como toda una villana de película.

Bells, cuida de papá.

Te lo prometo – juré, la pequeña cobriza se abrazó a mi cintura por un momento, acaricie su cabeza llena de rizos, luego corrió a los brazos de Edward para despedirse.

.

.

¿Cómo te sientes?

_Nerviosa, asustada, con inmensas ganas de salir huyendo_

Bien_._

¿Por qué se me dificulta creerte? – inquirió el cobrizo poniendo la marcha para avanzar en su elegante automóvil. Evadí su pregunta y me limité a agitar mi mano despidiéndome de nuestros amigos que estaban haciendo montón en la entrada del hotel.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con más rapidez de la que yo hubiera querido. Jasper sería el encargado de retirar el auto del estacionamiento al día siguiente, todo parecía estar perfectamente calculado, serían casi cinco horas de vuelo hasta California y media hora más hasta el hotel. Tomamos nuestros asientos dentro del avión y abrochamos los seguros, las azafatas con sus tradicionales uniformes y una sonrisa casi fingida nos dieron la bienvenida e iniciaron con el monólogo de advertencias y sugerencias durante el vuelo, reposé mi cabeza sobre la almohadilla del asiento y cerré mis ojos, sería un viaje largo, al igual que la noche.

.

.

Aquí es, habitación 415 – dijo el ballet del hotel que ayudo a subir nuestro equipaje en un carrito extraño – Disfruten su estadía – Me extendió las llaves y se alejó para desaparecer en el ascensor.

Un silencio se formó en ese largo corredor.

Henos aquí – dije rompiendo aquella tranquilidad, acerqué las llaves al cerrojo abriendo la puerta.

Espera – Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiera ingresar - si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien.

Mis ojos casi brincaron de sus órbitas cuando el cobrizo se inclinó para tratar de tomarme en sus brazos, como jamás en mi vida, mis piernas esta vez Sí respondieron a la orden de alejarse. Edward me miró casi carcajeándose.

Bella no te voy a morder

Edward no te molestes – inicie mientras continuaba dando cortos pasos hacia atrás –tengo dos piernas que me han funcionado relativamente bien y estoy en la capacidad de ingresar a la habitación por mi cuenta.

Bella…

No, escúchame

¡Bella cuidado! – exclamó señalando a mis espaldas, voltee enseguida mi vista para ver si tenía oportunidad de si quiera cubrirme la cabeza contra lo que sea que iba a tropezar, más en ese instante sentí que mis piernas al igual que mi cuerpo flotaron en el aire. Me engaño solo para sujetarme en sus brazos con velocidad vampírica.

¿Te han dicho que eres odioso?

Viniendo de ti, suena como un cumplido – Puse mis ojos en blanco. El cobrizo le dio un suave puntapié a la puerta para que se abriera por completo, una hermosa estancia con sillones de tapiz caoba y una mesa de centro con un adorno floral nos recibieron Wow vocalicé cuando Edward me dejó en el suelo con sumo cuidado - ¿Quieres dar un vistazo? – inquirió, luego salió al pasillo principal por el resto de nuestro equipaje.

Aquel sitio podía ser una casa, el apartamento que compartía con Alice no era ni la mitad de lo que era la habitación. Un ventanal gigante me brindo una hermosa y panorámica vista del reflejo de la luna sobre la inquietante marea oscura, el barullo de las olas chocando contra la arena simulaban el sonido de una _nana_, me retiré los tacones dejándolos a un costado de uno de los sillones ,di un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor, en un lado de la estancia había un pequeño comedor y una cocina de lo más elegante, hacia el otro lado se abría paso un pequeño pasillo que parecía dar a la "habitación matrimonial" asomé mi cabeza desde un punto alejado y divise una cama cubierta con colchas blancas y una mesita de noche que sostenía una lámpara con pantallas grises. Regresé al ventanal para escuchar la melodía suave de las olas, de repente sentí la respiración acompasada y ligera de alguien en mi cuello.

¡Bien! – exclamé abriéndome paso para poder respirar - ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

El cobrizo alzó una ceja.

NUESTRA habitación esta al fondo de ese pasillo – respondió señalando con su índice el camino -¿Quieres que duerma en el sillón en la noche de bodas? Eso es injusto.

Claro que no lo es – repliqué – es lo correcto, por si no lo has notado ya deje que quebrantáramos una de las condiciones que impuse.

Las reglas se hicieron para romperse.

¡Esto es serio! – exclamé enfurruñada, esto ya empezaba a salirse de su límite. Edward y yo teníamos un trato, un trato que no incluía luna de miel ni celebración costosa, solo las personas que realmente se aman planean viajes con grandes fiestas y cosas por estilo. Lo nuestro no era nada de eso, es un negocio, acepté ser su esposa para que no le arrebataran a Nessie y no fuera a parar con otra familia y Edward debería acceder a ayudar a mi madre con sus tratamientos. Era una necesidad emergente, un interés con un objetivo individual y egoísta – Edward… Te necesito.

Sus brillantes ojos de esmeralda centellaron.

Te necesito igual – comprendí en su mirada que mal interpretó el sentido de mis palabras. Era momento de soltar la verdad.

Mi madre tiene cáncer – solté sin amago de expresión – lo que gano en el bar no es suficiente para sus tratamientos y fue por eso que acepté ser tu esposa, porque eres médico y debes tener contactos con especialistas que puedan ayudarla – tome aire – Edward, te lo suplico.

El cobrizo cuadro su mandíbula y caminó hacia mí con el ceño levemente fruncido, me encogí ante la severidad de su mirada.

Sé que debí decírtelo antes – mis manos empezaron a temblar – Tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte.

¿Enfadarme? – inquirió – Bella, lo más justo es que recibieras algo a cambio de mi parte y has hecho bastante por mí, no estoy enfadado…solo pensativo – guardó silencio por unos segundos- Conozco a un médico oncólogo del hospital que me debe un par de favores, yo creo que estará dispuesto a ayudar a tu madre – concluyó sin atisbo de molestia en su voz.

Juro que te pagaré – me apresuré a decir.

Eso sí me enfada – dijo fingiendo enojo - ¿Yo te pagué para casarte conmigo?

Negué con la cabeza gacha.

Edward levantó mi quijada con el delicado roce de su mano, un agradable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a su contacto, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse al tenerlo tan cercano a mis labios, el deseo de fundirme con él en un fogoso y apasionado beso invadía todos mis sentidos, frotó su nariz contra la mía un par de veces, envolví mis manos detrás de su nuca deslizando mis dedos entre su cabellera, sus manos envolvieron mi cintura aprisionándome contra él y recibirme con un exquisito beso – Sé mía Bella – susurró contra mis labios. Sonreí. – Sé mío cobrizo.

Edward me levanto en vilo haciendo que envolviera mis piernas alrededor de él, inevitablemente la falda perlada de mi vestido subió descubriendo gran parte de mis piernas, sus manos me sujetaban con ansia y sus besos desaforados lo hacían incontrolable, no lo hubiera podido detener si ese hubiera sido mi deseo, pero no lo fue, tanto como él no sentía gana alguna de terminar con esto. Me llevó hasta el cuarto dejándome caer sobre el delicado colchón, me reincorporé tan rápido cómo se me hizo posible para deslizar su chaqueta fuera de él mientras sus labios se deslizaban armoniosamente en mi cuello, sus manos viajaron traviesamente por debajo de mi falda acariciando mis muslos.

El deseo de unirme a Edward me estaba desbordando, mis manos iniciaron con la labor de desabotonar su camisa con notoria desesperación para descubrir su perfeccionado torso, los jadeos que despedía su boca contra mi piel me consumían, me llevé las manos a la espalda para deslizar hacia abajo el cierre de mi vestimenta que ya estaba de sobra.

Moví los hombros para que el pedazo de tela hiciera honor a la gravedad y me dejara más libre, en un instante ambos nos encontrábamos tan solo en prendas interiores, Edward imponiendo algo de fuerza, me tumbo sobre la cama con sus bien formados brazos y poso sus labios en la parte terminal de mi cuello, beso a beso fue resbalando hasta detenerse en la mitad de mis pechos, sus manos que bailaban inquietamente en mi espalda se detuvieron en el broche de mi sujetador, abrió aquel seguro cómo si no existiese, encorvé mi espalda lo suficiente para que la lencería superior se despegara de mi , un gemido de placer se disparó de mi boca cuando el cobrizo mordisqueó uno de mis pechos y repaso su lengua sobre ellos.

Tomé su rostro casi vacilando y lo hice subir a mis labios, mis manos viajaron perfilando su cuerpo sobre el mío hasta detenerse en su cintura y retirar los _bóxers_ de su parte baja, el cobrizo hizo lo mismo conmigo pero con mucha más facilidad, no dio tiempo a nada cuando su penetración en mi intimidad hizo que el fuego existente en mí se avivara causando un dolor placentero al entrar. Su cuerpo se movía excitadamente sobre el mío, mis alaridos lo hacían enloquecer como león hambriento lleno de placer, su lengua bailaba con la mía en fogosos besos, tomé un fuerte impulso para colocarme sobre él.

El cobrizo agitó su cadera hacia adelante haciéndome gritar su nombre con ganas de más, la intensidad desmedida con la que posesionaba mi cuerpo fue la sensación más espectacular que podía experimentar, agradecí que nuestra habitación fuera la única ocupada en el piso o hubiéramos recibido quejas de los vecinos por el extremo ruido que hacíamos, pero eso ya no importaba, la noche cada vez parecía alargarse haciéndose infinita, cuando Edward parecía terminar retomaba el impulso penetrándome con más fuerza, nos movíamos salvajemente entre las sábanas de aquella cama, el placer invadiéndome por completo hacia que aruñara su espalda con deseo eterno cuando me volvió a posicionar bajo él.

No me quiero detener – dijo jadeando contra la piel de mi abdomen.

No tienes por qué detenerte – respondí invitándolo a que siguiera con su recorrido de excitantes besos hasta subir nuevamente a mis labios donde se quedó durante un prolongado tiempo.

Abre las piernas – ordenó con frenética lujuria

Y qué si no lo hago – inquirí sonando desafiante

No debiste decir eso – gruñó mordiendo mi labio inferior ganándose un empujón de mi parte, recogió su cuerpo hacia atrás quedando de rodillas a mis pies, tomo mis piernas encogiéndolas y abriéndolas con sus manos abruptamente, apegó su mejilla al arco interno que formó mi rodilla depositando un beso – Disfrútalo – dijo con su exquisita media sonrisa, inspiré cuanto aire cabía en mis pulmones, Edward inclinó su cabeza sobre mi zona intima deslizando su lengua en aquel lugar _! Edward! _ grité placenteramente, el cobrizo retomó su lugar introduciendo su miembro salvajemente en mi intimidad, comenzó a jadear mi nombre mientras me embestía con más rapidez, tiré de sus cabellos creyendo que iba a explotar con todo lo que estaba recibiendo, era tanto lo que absorbía que en un momento sentí como mi cuerpo junto al de él se relajó satisfecho y plenamente complacido, era así como yo lo percibía.

Edward dejó caer su cuerpo junto al mío con falta de aire, recosté mi cabeza sobre su torso, mi respiración ya estaba normalizándose, su mano volviéndose delicada como al principio, acarició afectuosamente mi cabeza, mis parpados se estaban abriendo y cerrando lentamente hasta dejarme sumergida en un perfecto sueño.

.

.

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto calentaba las sábanas que traía encima, un rayo de sol se reflejó directo a mi rostro, giré en dirección contraria para que el sol calentara mi espalda, un leve respiro de aire chocaba contra mi nariz, sentí como los labios de alguien se posaron en mi frente, mis parpados hicieron el amago leve de entre abrirse lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, al principio vi solo formas difuminadas y desordenadas cercanas a mí, poco a poco todo empezó a tomar su forma verdadera y lo que tenía en frente no era una forma ni una cosa era…

¡Edward! – chillé apartándome lo más que pude de él, casi me estrello contra el planeta por hacer ese chiste, estiré la sábana hacia mi lado para cubrir la mayor parte visible de mí.

Buenos días – respondió sonriendo por mi expresión - ¿Qué ocurre, por qué el alboroto?

T´-t-t, tú y y- y-yo – La tartamudez era un "don" que no me conocía y en este caso no ayudaba - Tú y yo estamos… e hicimos y, y ,y ayer…! Hay maldita sea! – exclamé tomando mi cabeza que empezó a darme vueltas, sufrí de destellos de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y cada vez me sentía más abochornada. Edward intentó acercarse pero me alejé antes de que me tocara.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Bah! ¿Qué CREES que estoy haciendo amigo? – inquirí sarcásticamente mientras me deslizaba fuera de la cama envolviendo la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo que se formaba como un vestido andrajoso que me cubría por completo los pies – Me voy de aquí, regresaré a Nueva York – añadí tratando de caminar hacia la puerta en busca de mis cosas que seguían en la estancia, el pedazo largo de tela estaba enredándose en mis descoordinados pies izquierdos.

P, pero Bella no puedes irte ¿Cómo planeas regresar? Nuestro vuelo sale el domingo y…

Ya me las arreglaré – atajé interrumpiéndolo – así que no importa lo que haga, no intentes dete…! Auch¡ - caí sobre mis rodillas por la estúpida sábana. Vi como el cobrizo se levantó de un salto cuando me vio caer.

_¡Demonios!_

Recogí la tela lo suficiente para liberar mis pies y salir corriendo de aquel cuarto antes de que Edward se acercara, escuché sus ligeros pasos a mis espaldas, me apresure hasta una de las maletas para intentar abrirla pero el destino no estaba a mi favor. Casi nunca lo estaba.

¿Podemos hablar de esto? – inquirió a mis espaldas – al menos dame una razón por la que quieras marcharte – exigió.

Aseguré la sabana sobre mi pecho, coloqué mi cabello despeinado detrás de mis orejas y tome aire y fuerzas para darle una explicación concisa.

Esto se ha pasado de la raya – empecé a voltear lentamente para encararlo – deje que esto subiera de nivel y _¡! PODRIÁS CUBRIRTE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ¡!_ - cubrí mi rostro cuando vi que el muy descarado no traía ni una triste hoja de col sobre su, sobre su _cosita_, escuché que bufó algo y se alejó.

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia, yo me mantuve con las manos en la cara por mera precaución. Sus pasos de regreso rompieron el silencio, sus manos tomaron las mías retirándolas de mi rostro, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¡Bella! – bramó – Deja las exageraciones.

Estaba previniendo – excuse abriendo los ojos, se había puesto unos bóxers negros (supuse que eran los de la noche pasada) hubiera preferido que volviera completamente vestido, pero peor es nada – No es una exageración, sabes perfectamente que violamos las reglas, esto, lo que paso ayer no tenía por qué ocurrir, entre tú y yo no hay nada, es solo un interés – los destellos de la noche anterior atacaron mi cabeza con imágenes, agité la cabeza tratando de deshacerme de ellos. Abracé mi cuerpo sintiéndome incómoda por la situación.

Edward yo…yo no me siento bien.

El cobrizo resopló y paso su mano por sus desarreglados cabellos.

Lo último que querría hacer sería lastimarte Bella – se acercó a mi sujetándome por la cintura, yo no reaccioné – Déjame demostrarte que soy diferente. Dame una oportunidad.

Levanté mi mirada para verificar la veracidad de sus palabras, no dibujaba atisbo alguno de inseguridad, acaricié su rostro con la palma de mi mano, me coloqué de puntitas para robarle un beso de sus perfeccionados labios. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en su rostro angelical.

Edward llevó las maletas hasta el cuarto para que pudiera organizar mi ropa en los cajones del armario – Pediré servicio a la habitación – dijo saliendo de la habitación luciendo una bata de baño azul marina.

Desabroché los seguros de la maleta de mediano tamaño, abriéndola para sacar la ropa más apropiada para el clima de California, me alegró ver que Alice empacó algunas de mis playeras favoritas , bajo una de las prendas, sobresalía una especie de sobre de papel que llevaba la inscripción: _Para Bella._ Tomé aquel sobre y lo abrí sacando un par de hojas de su interior; por la forma de escritura y letra reconocí que era una carta de mis amigas, me sentí inmensamente feliz, el mensaje iniciaba con la escritura de Rosalie.

_Querida Bella:_

_Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando hayas leído esto, le dije a la pixie que debíamos decírtelo el día de la boda o al menos en la despedida de soltera pero no quiso presionarte, nos tomamos la libertad de empacar tus cosas y hacer un horario para tu vestuario, será mejor que lo sigas y respetes nuestro esfuerzo, entre tus cosas encontrarás la blusa de color rosa que tanto amo ¡CUIDALA CON TU VIDA! Hablo en serio señorita. Mmm, en fin, hay una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza, y es que nunca lo hemos comentado así que, aquí va… ¿Eres virgen? Bueno empaque una caja de preservativos en la maleta más pequeña, ya sabes, solo por si te hacen falta._

El tipo de letra cambio por la de Esme.

_Ignora la última pregunta, Rose se pasa de imprudente algunas veces, lo importante aquí es que disfrutes de tu luna de miel y te relajes con tu galán, te daré unos cuantos consejos de cómo mantenerlo loquito, loquito y así le pongas sazón a tu matrimonio desde el inicio, primero ponte ropa ajustada, pon atención dije: ajustada no apretada ¿es lo mismo? Como sea, segundo, coquetea con él para que se vaya sintiendo bien pero no coquetees tanto debes lograr que entienda que eres tú la que tiene el control siempre déjalo con ganas de más y verás como el cobrizo no se aleja de ti ni aunque el Papa se lo ordenase_

El tipo de escritura cambio ahora por la de Alice.

_Apostaría mis tacones de Jimmy Choo por ver la cara de espanto que debes estar poniendo este momento_. ¿Cómo lo sabía? - _Sin embargo, estos consejos y el horario adjunto son muestras de que te queremos mucho y deseamos que __goces__de este fin de semana - _ una pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza ¿Por qué subrayo Alice aquella palabra? - _En la maleta más grande bajo toda la ropa, existe un piso falso, retíralo y encontrarás una bolsa de tela negra aterciopelada _- Cerré la puerta con seguro, tome la maleta que se indicaba, abriéndola y retirando el piso falso, encontré la bolsa descrita, seguí con la lectura para ver las indicaciones- _ Imagino que ya la debes tener en tus manos, típico de ti, la curiosidad te corroe, ¡en fin! , antes de abrirla debes repetir esto: Prometo solemnemente no enfadarme y disfrutar de los lindos regalos que mis amigas me dieron -_ Me limité a leer y no prometer _No, no, ¡no!, ¡sé que no lo prometiste! Bella por favor, tienes que prometerlo sino nada de esto valdría la pena ¡Hazlo!_ Torcí el gesto y prometí las palabras repitiéndolas en mi cabeza - _ Bueno, confió en ti ¡ábrelo!_

Obedecí a la orden como una niña que quiere abrir obsequios en navidad, más lo que había dentro no era algo que una niña pequeña pediría para navidad No, no,¡NOOO! La bolsa estaba llena de babydolls y lencería seductora, mi corazón sufrió una contracción espasmódica, me levante a punto de tropiezos buscando ropa de dormir NORMAL en el resto de maletas, pero no encontré nada ¿Qué querían, que durmiera con un par de ligeros y un látigo de gatubela? Algo era seguro, acabaría con la vida de esas mujeres apenas pisara suelo neoyorkino.

_Ahora apostaría mi bolso Prada porque seguro debes estar enfadada ¿Ya te paso el ataque? Recuerda que lo has prometido y nos molestaremos más que tú si no los utilizas, es nuestro regalo de bodas y a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente, Bells ten presente que todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos con la mejor de la intenciones. En la segunda hoja esta el cronograma de vestuario con el horario para tu ropa, la lencería LA UTILIZARÁS a tu gusto. ¡Buena Suerte!_

_Tus amigas que te quieren_

_HBC_

Los acrónimos significaban sus apellidos, normalmente era de esta manera cuando dejábamos una nota sobre el refri o sobre el mesón de la cocina, cerré la carta y abrí la otra hoja para ver el vestuario que pertenecía al viernes, busqué una blusa de color blanco de un hombro y unos _shorts _bombachos amarillos, entré al baño para darme una ducha rápida y vestirme, peiné mi cabello con una trenza francesa que caía al lado descubierto de mi hombro, tomé un estuche lleno de maquillaje que encontré en la bolsa pequeña, me estremeció pensar que en aquella bolsa estaba el "presente" de Rosalie pero me limité a sacar la cartera con cosméticos, peiné mis pestañas con el rímel oscuro y me perfume con esencia de fresas.

Bella el desayuno está listo – anunció Edward desde la estancia.

Me apresuré acomodando mi ropa en los armarios y coloqué mis accesorios en la repisa del baño, resbalé las maletas vacías bajo la cama y salí de descalzo hacia el comedor pequeño de aquella estancia, Edward me estaba esperando detrás de una silla que mantuvo abierta hasta que me sentara en ella.

Pedí un desayuno variado- dijo el cobrizo sentándose en la silla frente a mi – espero que te guste.

Asentí sonriendo.

Tomé unos waffles con miel de la bandeja amplia que se extendía sobre la mesa, junto con un delicioso jugo de naranja y una roja manzana. Comencé a comer mi desayuno con gusto, bien dicen que el hambre no espera, no paso mucho tiempo cuando me fije que Edward me observaba con ojos súbitamente entrecerrados, su sonrisa gatuna y con ganas de decir algo, supuse que quería hablar de la noche anterior, pero yo no quería hablar de ello. Tomé el vaso de jugo y bebí su contenido despacito.

Entonces… - inició el cobrizo con tono insinuante - ¿Nada de sexo?

Un zumo de naranja se quedó atorado en mi tráquea provocando un atragantamiento inevitable.

¿Debo tomar eso como un "No"?

Logré tomar aire entre tanto _coff coff,_ intenté aclarar mi garganta para responder.

Sí – dije sonando ronca – No habrá nada de…_Eso_.

¡Ajam! – espetó alzando una ceja creando una media sonrisa que me hizo sentir un vacío agradable en mi estómago – Acabarás rindiéndote – agregó muy confiado de sí mismo.

Le devolví una mirada de soslayo.

¿Es una amenaza Masen?- inquirí en el mismo tono de su voz.

No – Edward se puso de pie acercándose a mi sitio, inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para que su aliento golpeara mis labios – Es una afirmación.

Depositó un prolongado beso en la comisura de mis labios, para luego marcharse a la habitación con paso lento. Sentí un calor del demonio tatuado en mi rostro, abaniqué una servilleta para que regulara el color rojo en mis pómulos. Edward estaba muy seguro de que iba a rendirme ante sus deseos, pero para este juego se necesita de dos y yo también haría mi lucha.

Después de desayunar entré en la habitación para ponerme las sandalias romanas que se indicaba en el cronograma, el cobrizo salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo unas bermudas beige y una playera celeste que se apegaba a su abdomen y a su espalda.

Al salir del hotel fuimos a pasear por un hermoso boulevard de la costa, había _stands _llenos de novedosas artesanías hechas con corales de mar y caracolas, en uno de aquellos puestos hacían tatuajes temporales, lo llevé casi corriendo a aquel lugar.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó mirando el stand con recelo

Te reto – respondí sonriendo – te reto a hacerte un tatuaje.

Se carcajeó.

No, no lo haré – dijo tirando de mi mano para ir a otro lado.

Por favor – supliqué reteniéndolo, Edward negó con la cabeza – ¡Gallina! – mascullé

El cobrizo soltó mi mano mirándome con soberbia y una perfecta sonrisa. Herí su ego.

¡bien! – refutó entrando al stand – Pero tú harás lo mismo o no hay trato.

Un señor pasado de peso vistiendo una camiseta musculosa negra nos recibió, sus regordetes brazos se encontraban llenos de tatuajes y su cabeza se encontraba invadida con greñudas rastas. Le extendió al cobrizo un álbum lleno de figuras y formas para elegir _Quiero este_ replicó indicando el modelo al regordete. No me dejo ver el diseño que eligió. Edward se sentó en un banquito que reposaba en una esquina del kiosco, se retiró la camiseta dándome una vista panorámica de su espalda, le indicó al gordito tatuado que plasmara el gráfico en la parte posterior de su hombro derecho, éste tomó unas láminas de papel y lo puso sobre la piel del cobrizo repasando con tinta negra el molde de aquella extraña figura.

Esta listo amigo

Retiró las placas y las puso sobre una mesa de cristal, me acerqué rápidamente a echar un vistazo a su tatuaje, era una espada dibujada lateralmente, en ella se envolvía una serpiente que mostraba sus colmillos el mango de la filuda arma tomaba la forma de una delicada rosa y en el delicado filo superior se grababa un labrado que llamó mi atención, la letra "B" cursiva y escrita inversamente junto a esta, estaba la letra "E", ambas letras parecían unidas formando una figura inigualable.

Mi turno había llegado, le pedí al hombre _tatoo_ que hiciera el mismo labrado de las letras del tatuaje de Edward en la parte lumbar de mi espalda, la tinta fría acaricio mi piel dibujando aquel singular trazo.

Al salir del kiosco curioseamos por el resto de puestos que sobraban, después fuimos a comer en un restaurante en un malecón cercano al muelle. Edward pidió una mesa para dos.

¿Qué significa tu tatuaje? – inquirí mientras lo veía sobre la carta del menú - ¿Porqué lo elegiste?

Edward sonrió

La espada, es el símbolo de los guerreros, yo me considero uno. La serpiente representa astucia y seducción – alzó sus cejas coquetamente haciéndome reír – la rosa es delicadeza y las letras… las letras son símbolo de una unión, un complemento único – Sentí un nudo en la garganta – y por supuesto, son nuestras iníciales – concluyó con su media sonrisa.

_Complemento único_, de saber que las letras significaban eso para él me hubiera tatuado un alambre de púas o quizá caligrafía china, me sentí incómoda.

Por un corredor pequeño apareció un camarero de aspecto latino con piel canela y un corte muy particular vestía una fosforescente camisa roja y un pantalón negro con brilloso calzado negro, en el lado derecho superior de la camisa traía una placa con su nombre, se acercó para tomar nuestra orden.

Hola, me llamo Andrés y seré su camarero este día ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Sí, yo deseo una hamburguesa con una Coca-Cola y papas fritas – respondí dejando el menú sobre la mesa, posé mi vista en Edward.

Yo quiero lo… - Edward se detuvo - ¡¿disculpa, vas a tomar mi orden o no?!

Alcé mi vista y encontré al mesero con sus ojos bien puestos sobre mí, el rubor en mis mejillas hiso su triunfal entrada.

¿eh?, ah sí, lo siento – respondió Andrés sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres?

Lo mismo que ella ordenó – respondió molesto

Ok, ya está anotado – Andrés garabateo la orden en su bloc – ¿Quizá deseas algo más?- inquirió dirigiéndose a mí – Podría traerte un postre, no sé, un brownie, un helado, un…

No, no es necesario – respondí titubeando

No es problema, para mí sería un gusto – respondió con un guiño. Me quede algo estupefacta.

Escucha, mi e-s-p-o-s-a y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo – Edward enfatizó la palabra "Esposa" – Así qué ¿podrías limitarte a traer lo que ordenamos?

Qué carácter – masculló el mesero al alejarse.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver que Edward no dejaba de fruncir el ceño por la imprudente galantería del mesero, cuando se percato de mi mirada se limitó a preguntar: ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, es solo que… - me alcé de hombros – te ves lindo cuando estás celoso.

¿Celoso yo? – inquirió soberbiamente pero con inseguridad en sus ojos – Mmm

Nuevamente Andrés hizo su aparición con una bandeja negra en sus manos, tomo nuestro pedido y colocó los platos frente a nosotros, en el centro dejo un brownie bañado en jarabe de chocolate, miré aquel postre con los ojos abiertos y una tensión por ver cómo actuaría Edward.

Cortesía de la casa – dijo Andrés mostrando una amplia y atrayente sonrisa – sí deseas algo más, ya sabes… estoy a tu disposición.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Negué con la cabeza para que el mesero se fuera.

Inicié una charla con el cobrizo para que le pasara el mal humor que le causo Andrés, propuse el tema "lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado", podía jurar que ganaría con alguna d mis muchas experiencias pero dejé que el cobrizo iniciara.

Bueno, mis días iníciales en el hospital que trabajo fueron muy interesantes – las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron, yo comencé a degustar mi hamburguesa – Recuerdo que nuestro jefe en ese entonces era el doctor Sheppard, él nos encargó a Emmett y a mí, nuestra primera práctica médica, debíamos ir al área de maternidad para asistir a una mujer en labor de parto, Sheppard dijo que nos alcanzaría minutos más tarde. Emmett estaba emocionado no dejaba de decir tonterías como: _Viejo vamos a salvar a Willy ó veremos un tanque humano de guerra_.

Cuando estuvimos en el corredor de maternidad se escuchaban quejidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones, giré la perilla de la puerta tragando en seco Hay qué asco murmuró Emmett en mi oído cuando vimos a aquella mujer de unos treinta y siete años, pasada de peso, reposando sobre la camilla con las piernas abiertas.

Una arcada casi me hace devolver el almuerzo.

Como sea, cuando la señora no vio nos mando al demonio, dijo que la tenían esperando desde hace más de media hora, de repente chilló estrepitosamente, ya es hora grito la mujer extendiendo sus manos hacia Emmett quien se apresuró a tomarlas y puso cara de ser torturado cuando la paciente le enterró las uñas al punto de casi desgarrar la piel de Emm, eso significaba que debía encargarme de recibir al bebé, pero los nervios hicieron de mí su guarida ¡Edward! Esta señora me arrancará las manos, apúrate atendiéndola gritó Emmett.

La señora comenzó a patalear de dolor, me acerqué para calmarla pero una de sus patadas ninja alcanzo a darme en la cara tirándome al suelo, la mujer me tacho de incompetente e inútil, no me pude incorporar, tenía la nariz desviada y sangrando, Sheppard ingresó en la habitación al escuchar todo el barrullo, al percatarse de todo el desastre solo cerró los ojos y nos ordenó que nos largáramos. Emmett, terminó con heridas de tres grados en sus manos, yo me gane un yeso del tamaño de un hotdog en mí nariz y fuimos vetados del área de maternidad por cinco meses.

Ahora entiendo porque Edward tiene una perfecta y perfilada nariz.

Eso no supera mi historia doc – tomé un gran sorbo de la soda y comencé con mi relato – Jacob había organizado una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños de Jared y queríamos hacer algo muy especial para él, Alec nos ayudó a armar una coreografía con la canción " Dont stop the party" nada difícil que mis amigas no puedan hacer, ya sabes, vueltas, giros, cruces etc, pero para mí esas cosas significaban un peligro seguro, además empezaba acostumbrarme a utilizar tacones altos para bailar y no era nada fácil.

En fin después de uno de los giros debíamos formarnos en fila y comenzar a deslizarnos sobre la lisa barra de madera y terminar de pie, la primera fue Rosalie quien no tuvo problema alguno para terminar de pie seguidamente tras ella fueron Alice y Esme que también terminaron en una pieza, solo faltaba yo, y al ver que mis amigas terminaron sin un solo rasguño hizo que me sintiera confiada y que la adrenalina fluyera por todo mi cuerpo provocando inmensas ganas de deslizarme sobre la barra.

El público, incluido nuestro amado Jared empezaron a gritar mi nombre en forma de porras, respiré profundo tome algo de viada y me aventé hacia la barra deslizándome sin problema Woooo gritaba alocadamente, pero como era natural en mí no puse los pies a tiempo para aterrizar de pie y me deslicé hasta el finaaal de la barra donde había un basurero gigante, me fui de bruces hasta el recipiente hediondo aterrizando sobre mi cara – Edward soltó una carcajada – por lo que Jared me comento, me quedé inconsciente y tuve que utilizar un cuello ortopédico por dos meses, Esme no dejaba de burlarse y decir que parecía…

Bésame – interrumpió el cobrizo. Me quede en blanco - ¡Bésame! – reclamo nuevamente con completa seriedad, alcé una de mis cejas sin comprender a qué venía todo esto. Suspiró.

Dos mesas detrás de ti, está sentado un hombre con una gorra gris que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos del hotel y ahora nos observa como si estuviera sospechando algo – negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por el enojo – debí suponer que Victoria enviaría uno de sus secuaces para espiarnos y verificar si en verdad estamos casados.

Su ánimo bajo a "cero" y su genio cambió bruscamente. Inspiré, me levanté del asiento lo suficiente para tomar su rostro y levantarlo, sus ojos me miraron extrañado, me incliné para depositar un prolongado beso en sus perfectos labios, me correspondió apenas mis labios rozaron los suyos, calculé en mi mente el tiempo preciso para hacer que la gente a nuestro alrededor y en especial aquel espía, se convencieran de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, me separé de sus labios acariciando su rostro y sentándome otra vez en mi lugar. Un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en él.

Acábate tu hamburguesa antes de que se enfríe – ordené señalando su plato, el cobrizo torció el gesto divertido.

Haré que nos pierda el rastro…al menos por un rato – dijo para sí mismo mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta - ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Asentí.

Bien, es hora de irse.

Nos levantamos de la mesa casi al mismo tiempo, Edward dejó sobre la mesa el dinero de la comida y unas pocas monedas, que supuse, serian la propina de Andrés. Me apresure a tomar la mano del cobrizo para salir del restaurante, caminamos por la acera con paso ligero, miré sobre mi hombro para cerciorarme de la presencia del espía, _oh Dios_, era cierto, no paso mucho tiempo desde que abandonamos el lugar y aquel hombre ya nos estaba siguiendo, aquella persona no parecía ser alguien mayor que Edward, a simple vista podría tener mi edad.

Edward comenzó a apresurar el paso obligándome a mirar hacia el frente, le lancé una mirada furtiva, pero hizo caso omiso, voltee de nuevo mi mirada para grabar en mi cabeza la imagen de aquel secuas, él también apresuro su paso, levantó su mirada que se mantenía oculta bajo aquella gorra, algo me pareció familiar en él, era alguien a quién yo ya había conocido, pero no podía recordarlo, sentí el fuerte empujón de alguien chocar contra mi hombro fuertemente, regrese mi vista al frente y me encontré con una masa gigantesca de gente y niños que jugueteaban entre la multitud, el cobrizo me tomo del brazo acercándome a él para poder abrirnos paso en la muchedumbre.

¿dónde demonios estamos?- inquirí con notoria molestia.

Es un festival Bella – respondió sonriente – Aquí, ese idiota no nos encontrará.

Una mescla de música que venía de todos lados invadió todo el lugar, las personas comenzaron a bailar sin importar el limitado espacio que había. Intenté de nuevo encontrar a nuestro espía pero todo fue en vano, ya estábamos demasiado internados en la jungla de gente , Edward me liberó de su brazo tomándome solo de la mano. Los espectadores se entrecruzaban y bailaban, parecía algún festival latino por la música que sonaba, las mujeres meneaban sus caderas al compás de los tambores en la percusión y los hombres las guiaban en sus pasos rápidos y movidos.

Edward me atrajo hacia él de un solo tirón, haciéndome quedar frente a él, descubrí en su mirada sus oscuras intenciones.

Ni si quiera lo pienses – refuté casi a gritos para que me escuchara en medio de la música.

Por favor Bella – una de sus manos se deslizó a mi cintura y la otra sostuvo mi mano en el aire – No me dirás que no sabes bailar ¿o sí?

Torcí el gesto muriéndome por las ganas de sonreír, Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas de izquierda a derecha con el ritmo de la música, las mujeres que lo veían se sorprendían por el movimiento acorde que el cobrizo llevaba, me apegó más a su abdomen, me llene de valor para seguirle el paso y no darle un pisotón, no fue difícil, el cobrizo me hizo dar un par de vueltas y volver al ritmo de aquella salsa.

Un atardecer rojizo empezó a dibujarse en aquel cielo californiano.

¿quieres ver el atardecer desde el muelle?- Inquirió susurrando en mi oído.

Sí

Nos alejamos de aquel barullo hasta que el estruendoso sonido de la música se transformó en un susurro a lo lejos, ahora podíamos escuchar las olas del mar chocando contra los maderos del muelle, la brisa suave comenzó a despeinar mi cabellera.

Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días – dije refiriéndome al atardecer que estábamos presenciando – ¿no lo crees?

Edward de repente endureció su gesto mientras miraba sobre mi hombro – Bella…bés

No lo deje completar la frase, por la cara que puso era obvio que aquel espía estaba a mis espaldas, me colgué de su cuello estampando mis labios en los suyos, él me rodeó con ambos brazos levantándome unos centímetros del suelo, nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente formando un tierno beso, juraría que la escena que estábamos creando era de película, el atardecer en la playa, las olas rompiendo contra el muelle, y una pareja joven dándose un romántico beso. Algo único. Edward me dio un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza cuando terminó de besarme, regresé mi vista sobre mí hombro pero ¡oh sorpresa! No había nadie, ni una sola alma humana o espectro fantasmal, solo nosotros. Aclaré mi garganta mientras puse cara de querer asesinarlo.

Edward, ahí no hay nadie – refute señalando a mis espaldas

¿Y? – respondió sonriendo

¿¡Y!? – pregunte – ¡Me obligaste a besarte! Eres un…

No, no, no – replicó – Yo no recuerdo haberte obligado a nada, tú fuiste quien se abalanzo sobre mí besándome… debería denunciarte por intento de abuso

¡¿Qué?!, yo te besé porque creí que el espía de Victoria nos estaba siguiendo, creí que debíamos montar una escena de la pareja felizmente casada.

Admítelo, querías besarme – dijo con un tonito confiado. Guardé silencio enfurruñada.

Eres un tramposo, mentiroso y un bobo – concluí cruzándome de brazos arrimada a uno de los filos del muelle

¿Cómo me llamaste? – inquirió con aquella mirada entrecerrada que haría derretir a toda la Antártida en un santiamén.

Te dije, tramposo, mentiroso y….!HaaY! – El cobrizo me tomó en su hombro cómo si fuera un costal de papas, comencé a patalear para que me bajara, Edward empezó a caminar por el muelle hasta bajar a la orilla - ¡Edward bájame! Qué intentas hacer.

Me ofendiste, así que deberás pagar las consecuencias – empezó a ingresar al mar aún conmigo en hombros.

¡No!, Edward si arruino esta ropa Alice me colgará de los pulgares y todo será tu culpa, ¡ya bájame!

Como quieras – me arrojó al mar empapándome toda, me incorporé como pude para que el agua salada no me ahogara, Edward comenzó a reír.

¡Tonto! – me abalancé contra él para intentar ahogarlo, pero una ola lo hizo por mí.

Edward me tomaba en sus brazos y me devolvía al mar cada vez que intentaba escapar a tierra firme, parecíamos chiquillos jugando al vaivén de la marea, el agua empezó a enfriarse conforme avanzaba la noche, los dedos de mis manos parecían ciruela pasa y mis dientes castañeaban graciosamente.

Creo que ya deberíamos volver – dijo el cobrizo tomándome de la mano para salir a la orilla

¿T,t,t, tu c,cr,crees? – inquirí sarcásticamente tiritando de frío.

Tuvimos que regresar a pie, ya que el "señor soy un descuidado" mojo la billetera al ingresar al mar, me dolía la espalda por la ropa increíblemente mojada, cuando llegamos al hotel, el recepcionista nos vio con cara de pocos amigos por mojar la entrada, nos extendió la llave de la habitación sin mucho interés al tiempo que volvía a sus quehaceres.

Me daré un laaaargo baño de agua caliente y rogaré a todos los santos que no me dé una neumonía – dije contra Edward. Sonrió.

¿Sabías que para ahorrar el agua, es mejor bañarse en pareja? – sus ojos irradiaban picardía.

¿No te rendirás verdad? – inquirí cruzándome de brazos.

Edward abrió la puerta.

Jamás – respondió.

Puse los ojos en blanco e ingresé directo a la habitación con Edward a mis espaldas, tomé del armario uno de los "presentes" de las chicas que se viera algo decente y lo sostuve en un puño detrás de mi espalda, di un par de pasos hasta la puerta del baño para mi cita con el agua calentita. Reposé mi mano sobre el cerrojo de la puerta.

Tomaré mi duchch…- me quedé ahí como boba viendo cómo Edward se deshacía de la camiseta mojada en cámara lenta, dejándome observar con plena claridad sus perfectos cuadros abdominales, su piel brillaba por la humedad de la ropa, mi mirada quedó prendida de la formación en "V" de su cadera, eso hizo que girara sin querer la chapa de la puerta haciendo que tambaleara. Edward se dio cuenta.

¿Le gusta lo que ve señora Masen? – inquirió seductoramente acercándose hasta mí, colocó un brazo en el dintel de la puerta y el otro lo reposó en mi delgada cintura – ¿te incomodo?

Sonreí, deslicé una mano delicadamente por su torso dibujando un camino hasta su abdomen haciendo que la piel se le erizara, volví hacer el recorrido hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo lo más cerca posible a mis labios, Edward aseguró aún más su mano en mi cintura, tensándola mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse para recibir mi "beso"

No – respondí dulcemente a su pregunta. Edward abrió los ojos de sopetón, palmeé su rostro mientras yo sonreía triunfante. Me liberé de su mano como si nada cerrando la puerta del baño en su cara de derrota.

Arrojé el babydoll sobre los colgantes de la pared y me retiré la ropa arruinada por la sal del agua, dejándola en una canasta, abrí la llave de agua caliente dejando que ésta relajara los huesos de mi espalda contraídos por el frío. No sé cuánto tiempo demoré en la bañera pero valió la pena, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla de algodón mientras analizaba la ropa de dormir con desdeño e inconformidad.

Pero después de una larga observación vi a ese costoso pedazo de tela como la mejor de las armas de ataque, me enfundé rápidamente en aquella vestimenta que consistía de un cachetero que me cubría menos de la mitad de los glúteos, un vestido que llegaba hasta en inicio de las bragas y un escote familiar, ¡Dios mío!¡¿qué estoy haciendo?

Busqué en la maleta de los cosméticos que deje en la mañana, una secadora y un cepillo, hice el intento de peinarme lo más que pude y me pinté con brillo labial, inspiré y aspiré un par de veces y: Hora del show.

Abrí un poco la puerta para observar dónde estaba Edward, se encontraba recostado sobre la cama luciendo solamente un bóxer, casi me dio un infarto, Salí como quien no quiere la cosa en dirección a la mesa de dormir que estaba del lado de él, sentí sus ojos clavados en mi mirándome de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Esto no es justo – murmuró fingiendo molestia mientras veía la televisión- yo también sé cómo jugar.

No sé a qué te refieres – respondí subiendo mi pierna a la mesita de noche apropósito, del cajón que adornaba la meja saqué una crema corporal y la empecé a untar desde mi talón hasta el muslo continuamente.

Estas jugando sucio Bella – respondió mirándome mientras mordía su labio inferior.

¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – inquirí extendiéndole el recipiente con crema.

Negó riendo, me alcé de hombros y seguí en mi labor hasta que Edward me tomó del brazo lanzándome a la cama dejándome bajo su cuerpo.

Eres increíble, y parece que no rompes ni un plato – dijo con plena sinceridad.

¿Significa que gané?

Ja-ja, eso no pasará, aunque he de admitir… casi caigo bajo tú trampa

Edward se incorporó tomando su lugar en el lado de la cama.

Insatisfecha por no haber conseguido que Edward admitiera su derrota, volví al lugar que estaba para masajear con crema la pierna que faltaba.

Eso ya no funciona Bella – replicó cambiando de canal – no caeré antes que tú.

Hice una mueca. Miré a mí alrededor y luego miré mi atuendo, dispuesta a ganar este jueguito decidí aflojar uno de los tirantes del vestido para que se deslizara fuera del lugar el momento indicado, guardé la pomada de crema y rodee la cama para recostarme junto a Edward para mirar la televisión, estaba viendo un aburrido partido de futbol americano, lancé un suspiro de aburrimiento, y ese instante el tirante se deslizó por mi hombro, una mirada fugaz del cobrizo se posó una vez más en mí y luego en el partido, tragó en seco. Logré de alguna manera que se pusiera nervioso e inquieto.

Estiré mis brazos lanzando un largo bostezo.

Bueno, ya me voy a dormir.

Me recosté por completo en la cama y giré hacia la ventana con el propósito de que el vestido del babydoll se alzara y modelara el cachetero, escuche que Edward dijo algo parecido a: ¡_Me lleva! _ Reí en silencio. Edward empezó a cambiar de canal por un largo rato sin encontrar nada en que entretenerse, giré nuevamente fingiendo estar totalmente dormida y pasé una pierna sobre él, sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensó, reposé mi cabeza sobre su torso abrazándome a él. Aclaró su garganta, con el objetivo de hacer que despierte y volviera a mi puesto, pero solo logro que me abrazara más a él, su corazón palpitaba desesperado. Esta batalla, yo la había ganado.

…

El sol resplandeciente calentaba la arena bajo mis pies, el mar rompía sus olas contra la orilla y la refrescante brisa templaba el clima californiano. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cuello por la mala posición en la dormí la noche anterior, retiré mi cabello a un lado para que el los rayos del sol pegaran contra la zona adolorida, mientras yo masajeaba sobre ella.

¿Mala noche? – inquirió el cobrizo sentándose junto a mí. Hice un amago de sonreírle, pero el dolor del cuello pareció intensificarse.

Me lo merezco – dije para mí misma, el cobrizo pareció entender a qué me refería – Soy algo competitiva si me lo propongo.

Así parece. ¿te doy un masaje?

Asentí. Edward me pidió que me recostara boca abajo sobre la arena, a pesar de que el masaje era necesario solo en el cuello, el cobrizo empezó a masajear mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, cerré mis ojos relajándome por el suave roce de sus manos sobre mi piel, hizo que recordara la noche que estuve con él, sus caricias, sus besos, las sensaciones que me hizo descubrir. Quizá todo sería diferente sino no lo hubiera conocido, pero la interrogante es, ¿que estaría haciendo ahora, sino lo conocía jamás? Ese momento sentí sus labios posarse en el exacto lugar en que tenía grabado mi tatuaje.

¡oye que haces! – exclamé poniéndome en pie.

Edward se alzó de hombros.

Estoy desquitándome, ¿sabes cuán difícil se hizo mi noche? – inquirió tomándome de la cintura – sabes cómo volverme loco.

Naturalmen…

Pero – interrumpió- yo también sé cómo te hago sentir cada vez que me acerco a ti Bella.

Sus ojos se aclararon con la seguridad reflejada en ellos. Tragué en seco, de la nada sentí como mis mejillas se colorearon con solo sentir su mirada, la piel se me estaba enchinando y agaché la cabeza para distraerme.

Eso es a lo que me refiero – aseguró sonriente.

Eh…, creo que quiero regresar al hotel – dije intentando cambiar el tema

Como desees

Tome mi bolso de playa casi vacilado, su afirmación con respecto a cómo me hacía sentir me devolvió la torpeza. Mientras regresábamos al hotel, Edward menciono algo de un paseo en lancha para la noche pero no presté mucha atención quería llegar a adueñarme del hidromasaje del hotel para relajar la repentina tensión que sentía.

Al llegar al último piso encontramos a una pareja de casados recostados en las banquillas bronceándose con unas extrañas planchas de metal que sostenían bajo su cuello, no le di importancia y hundí la mitad de mi cuerpo en la piscina burbujeante.

¿qué te pasa? – inquirió Edward ingresando al pequeño espacio - ¿logré ponerte de nervios, verdad?

La pareja se mantuvo atenta a lo que el cobrizo había dicho para luego intercambiar miradas divertidas.

Edward, se prudente en lo que dices

Entonces es cierto – respondió.

No, no lo es. Solo quiero que guardes silencio y no digas nada al respecto.

Le di la espalda poniendo fin a la discusión. La pareja nos miraba con extraña ternura. Sentí que Edward envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y luego comenzó a depositar besos en mi hombro, le di un codazo para que se alejara pero no hizo efecto.

Amor, creo que debo hacer algo – dijo presionándome contra su torso – me tienes muy descuidado.

La pareja rompió a reír al escuchar aquella estupidez. Sentí una vergüenza terrible y mis mejillas no estaban rojas por avergonzarme sino que estaban rojas de la rabia. Empujé a Edward como pude para salir de ahí – Imbécil – mascullé para que me escuchara. Tomé las cosas que traje conmigo y caminé hasta la salida. Escuché cómo el hombre casado dijo:

Oye amigo, esos pucheros significan que la sigas…

_¡No!...Viejo metiche._

Aceleré el paso para entrar en el ascensor y presionar el botón del piso de la habitación. Busqué las llaves en la bolsa quitándole el seguro a la puerta y azotándola tras de mí _¿qué demonios pasa con él? Si quería desquitarse de lo de anoche ¡bien! Ya lo hizo._

Tiré la bolsa de playa en uno de los sillones de la estancia y entré al cuarto, tomé una muda de ropa según el cronograma de las chicas para ponérmela después de un baño, era molesto saber que Edward era la segunda persona (después de Jake) en el mundo, que lograba estresarme hasta el punto de enfadarme tanto. Resoplé para intentar calmarme.

Deslicé la puerta de la ducha para abrir la llave de agua caliente, me despojé del traje de baño ingresando en el relajante calor del agua, dejé que cayera sobre mis hombros para destensarlos de la presión causada por el cobrizo.

_Lo bueno de todo esto es que a esta hora, mañana ya habremos regresado a NY y mi vida volverá a ser la de antes… yo creo _– me dije tratando de convencerme. Volteé de frente para que el agua cayera sobré mi rostro – _bueno, al menos si regresamos me sentiré mejor._

Creí que la estabas pasando bien – respondió una voz a mis espaldas – Entonces, aparte de hablar en sueños también hablas sola, qué interesante.

_No está pasando, no me está pasando._

Creyendo que las voces que escuchaba eran producto de una insolación, empecé a girar en la dirección de donde provenían.

Comenzaba a olvidar lo hermosa que te ves sin ropa – comentó Edward.

Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse.

¡Aaaaah! – chillé como loca, Edward se asustó el instante que me vio tomar la barra de jabón para aventársela a la cara.- ¡Eres un Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves?

¡Bella cálmate! , no es para tanto – el cobrizo salió de la bañera de un brinco.

¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! – tome el acondicionador tirándoselo, pero lo esquivo fácilmente – ¡Sobrepasaste mi límite Masen!, no te gustaría verme realmente enojada.

Pero yo solo querí… - interrumpí al cobrizo tirándole con fuerza el envase de shampoo que le atinó a la frente, me quede estática por lo que hice. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor al cubrir su frente, me miró algo contrariado y salió del cuarto de baño dejándome sola.

_Hay Dios ¿Qué hice? –_ cerré la llave de agua y sequé mi cuerpo con una toalla, me enfundé en mi ropa lo más rápido que pude para salir a ver cómo se encontraba Edward, pero parecía molestó. - _ ¡pero ni siquiera tiene el derecho de molestarse!-_ pensé_._

Salí hacia la habitación y lo encontré sentado en un lado de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, aun quejándose por el dolor. Me sentí odiosamente culpable.

¿Edward? – inquirí con recelo - ¿estás bien?

Tienes una fuerza impresionante – dijo sin regresar a verme.

Sonreí amargamente. Suspiré.

Lo…lo siento Edward – dije algo incómoda.

¡deberías!, creo que me hiciste una contusión – me miró con enfado y reprobación- enserio exageras las cosas

¡¿Yo exagero?! – inquirí sorprendida – ¡fuiste tú quien empezó con tus besos y tus insinuaciones pecaminosas!

¿pecaminosas? – inquirió con tono burlón

Siempre quise decir eso – concluí enfadada – no puedo creer que me esté sintiendo culpable por haberte arrojado un envase de shampoo, si sabes perfectamente que te lo merecías.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, no podía creer que se hiciera la victima conmigo.

Edward rompió a reír, lo miré con reprobación y duda.

Debí ser actor cuando tuve oportunidad – dijo para sí mismo. Alcé una ceja – Bella, sé que me porte como un tonto hoy, no tengo ninguna justificación.

Su mirada decía que quería decir algo más.

Perooo…

Pero tú tampoco fuiste de gran ayuda para mí – guardo silencio mientras una sonrisa que no había visto en él se formó – tú con tus anécdotas, tus gustos, tu forma de reír, de sonrojarte, de enfadarte- señaló el chichón que se le formó en la frente – la manera en la que caminas, en la que bailas, en la que hablas, la extraña manera en que miras al mundo cada día … la forma en la que me abrazas cuando estoy cerca, cuando me besas con timidez y seguridad a la vez , la forma en que me tientas con tu ropa de dormir- sus ojos reflejaron cierta lujuria - está haciendo que mi dominio propio flaquee señorita Swan y ya no tengo por qué negármelo – dijo cuadrando su mandíbula - estoy empezando a quererte Bella.

Sentí un cosquilleo incesante en mi estómago, millones de mariposas revoloteando a mil con cada palabra emanada de su boca, la verdad pensé que se volvió loco por aquel retazo de tela que use la noche pasada, mas no por todo lo que enlisto de mí. Ni siquiera yo, me habría fijado en todo aquello que describió. Edward pareció abochornarse y fijó su mirada en un punto insignificante en algún lado de la pared.

Ehh… yo – no sabía que decir, las piernas me estaban temblando – voy a ver si hay hielo para desinflamar ese moretón – recité con la cara roja como jitomate. Edward asintió sin regresar a ver.

Salí de la habitación trotando hacia el refrigerador de la cocina, busqué torpemente en el congelador una cubeta con hielos que vertí sobre una bolsa de plástico, envolviéndola en un pequeño mantel de cocina.

Antes de ingresar de nuevo al cuarto respiré profundo, las palabras de Edward seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza, no quería pensar que eso podría ser verdad, caminé hasta sentarme junto a él sobre la cama, lo tomé del rostro para poder colocarle el hielo. Edward tomó la bolsa retirando mi mano con suavidad, me miraba expectante.

¿no, me dirás nada? – inquirió con una dulce sonrisa.

¿Cómo sé que todo lo que dijiste no fue producto del golpe? – inquirí graciosamente

Ambos reímos interrumpiendo el frío silencio que existía.

Edward, he escuchado a muchas personas decir que soy agradable, linda, sincera que nunca me van a dejar, que soy especial, que me quieren y pocas de esas personas se han quedado para demostrarlo. No puedo confiar en alguien solo porque me dice eso, solo porque baja la luna y las estrellas con palabras, no puedo dejar que me lastimen.

Edward dejó a un lado la bolsa de hielo y me tomó de la mano

Lo último que querría hacer sería lastimarte – repitió las palabras que me había dicho en el segundo día de nuestra luna de miel, pero esta vez aquellas palabras sonaron más reales de lo que ya eran - Te quiero Bella, no te dejaré – dijo con la seriedad impregnada en su mirada, como si fuera una orden para sí mismo - ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo, si te has convertido en el mundo para mí?

Tragué en seco y bajé mi mirada. Al ver que no planeaba decir nada más, Edward soltó mi mano delicadamente, tomó la bolsita con hielo y con paso ligero comenzó a alejarse de mí. De repente sentí cómo el oxígeno me comenzó a hacer falta, mi corazón latía desesperado y en un momento, como si estuviera formando parte de una escena de película en cámara lenta, me levante de la cama y corrí hasta Edward poniéndome en su camino para enganchar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercarlo despacio a mis labios. Una placentera corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo el instante en el que mi piel rozó con la de él, Edward dejó caer la bolsa con hielo para sostenerme por la cintura y seguir acompasándose al ritmo en que lo besaba.

Tanteando nerviosamente mi vestuario y convencida de lo que haría, comencé a levantar mi blusa, sus manos detuvieron las mías en ese momento. – Bella estás seg… - posé dos dedos en sus labios.

Jamás me he sentido tan segura como hoy y ahora – murmuré mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus brazos – Así que, has lo que tengas que hacer Edward…

Edward inclinó su rostro sobre el mío, sentí como mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas nuevamente, todo en mí cosquilleaba al sentir su piel contra la mía, aquella sensación de ser una con Edward de una manera genuina y no superficial.

Sus manos retiraron mi blusa con delicadeza, me abracé más a su cuello sintiendo su torso contra mis pechos, Edward abrazó mi cintura al momento en que hundió su rostro en mi cuello depositando dóciles besos en el lugar, mis manos acariciaron su cabellera, mis cerré ojos para dejarme llevar por la sensación que ese segundo estaba naciendo de los dos. El cobrizo me levantó del piso para llevarme hasta la cama donde me recostó quedando sobre mi cuerpo semidesnudo, su mirada denotaba algo extraño, parecía no estar convencido de mi decisión.

Acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano mientras le sonreía – confío en ti – dije acercándolo a mi rostro, Edward paso un brazo por debajo de mi espalda levantándome ligeramente de aquel lecho para saciar mis labios con un delicioso beso, mis manos se entrelazaron en su cuello al tiempo que las suyas, deslizaban mis shorts fuera de mi cuerpo. Mis manos se portaron tan firmes como jamás lo habían hecho para quitar la bermuda del cobrizo y estar al a par.

- Estamos a tiempo de que desistas – susurró contra mis labios con tono divertido, sus dedos se entretenían sobre mi piel dibujando garabatos

- Tus labios terminaran lo que tus manos comenzaron – sentencié amarrando mis piernas a su cintura, fue ahí y sin complicación alguna que el cobrizo ingreso lanzando un jadeo de sus labios, su cuerpo y el mío iniciaron su movimiento en un tipo de danza suave y grata, sus labios se mantenían unidos a los míos sin distracción alguna, sentía que era la dueña única de sus caricias y sus besos al igual que él de las mías.

Edward giró para hacer que yo reposara mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, nuestras miradas se encontraron reflejando un brillo especial en ellos, sus labios mostraron su blanca sonrisa, me incliné sobre su cuello para besarlo fulgurosamente, una de sus manos en mi espalda estaba ejerciendo presión, mientras la otra agarraba una de mis piernas y la entreabría para ingresar en mi intimidad.

Quería aprovechar cada segundo de aquella sensación inexplicable, no quería arriesgarme a desperdiciar ni un poco de lo que recibía de Edward, disfrutaba tanto cada beso de él depositado en mi cuerpo y cada caricia tatuada en mi piel para siempre.

_Pertenecernos y comenzar a querernos_ aquella idea no me incomodaba ahora, sentía la plena confianza y libertad de entregarme a Edward, cada célula de mi cuerpo agradecía sentirlo conmigo, no sé cómo sea para el resto del mundo, pero para mí no había nada mejor que esto.

.

.

.

_Alice al habla, ahora no puedo contestar y bla bla bla deja tú mensaje después del bip ¿oki?_

Tono de grabación

Hola Alice, soy Bella llamaba para avisar que en media hora tomaremos el vuelo de vuelta a NY, apenas toquemos tierra iremos por Nessie, mmm, adiós- cerré la llamada.

¿cómo se encuentra nuestra pequeña? – inquirió Edward una taza de café

No lo sé, Alice no contestó mi llamada, pero te puedo asegurar que ella está muy bien

No son tus amigas las que me preocupan

Oh, yo creo que los muchachos harán un buen trabajo Edward debes darles algo de crédito por cuidarla.

Edward arrugó la nariz no muy convencido por lo que dije.

"_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York favor abordar este momento. Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York favor abordar este momento"_

Tome mi bolsa de mano y la crucé sobre mi hombro para no arrugar la blusa rosa que Rosalie me prestó, Edward enganchó su mano con la mía para ingresar al pasillo que daba paso para abordar el avión. Las cosas con él comenzaron mal, pero ahora puedo decir que están mejorando.

Cruzamos el pasillo hasta tomar lugar en nuestros asientos, una azafata algo pasada de peso se plantó en inicio del pasillo y comenzó a dar las indicaciones respectivas en tres idiomas distintos, el piloto dio un saludo por el alto parlante y seguidamente la máquina comenzó a tomar vuelo, estiré mis brazos hacia delante y me acomodé en el asiento para tomar una siesta en lo que llegábamos a NY, Edward Robó un beso de mi mejilla antes de acomodarse en su asiento y cerrar sus ojos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto y respirar el aire conocido de nuestra ciudad me sentí más relajada, nos detuvimos en la sala de equipaje para retirar nuestras maletas y una de éstas la más grande no aparecía, nos quedamos de pie viendo cómo cientos de maletas desfilaban en la banda sin fin y la nuestra no daba señales.

¿Qué te parece si la reportamos Edward? – inquirí cansada de esperar.

No solo esperemos un poco más, ya debe aparecer.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, al dispersarse un puñado de personas que retiraron sus equipajes pude ver a un hombre joven que iba a paso nervioso llevando una maleta que reconocí sin problema, alerté a Edward de lo que vi, el cobrizo comenzó a acercarse hasta él mientras yo seguía sus pasos, algo curioso noté en aquel chico y es que su presencia se me hacía muy conocida. Destellos de la persecución del secuaz de Victoria vinieron a mi mente, era el mismo hombre, apresuré el paso para caminar junto a Edward.

Disculpa te estás llevando mi equipaje – replicó Edward. El hombre detuvo sus pasos y giró su vista hacia nosotros, mi rostro al verlo casi se paraliza y el de aquel misterioso seguidor sufrió la misma expresión.

¿Riley? – inquirí anonadada.

Bella, no lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo has estado? – Riley se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla - ¿Qué, es tú equipaje?

Sí, lo es. Pero…- no sabía cómo decirlo o la manera adecuada y Edward no retiraba su mirada molesta de Riley - ¿nos estás siguiendo?

¿Disculpa? – su rostro no mostro inseguridad alguna – mmm, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿conoces a éste sujeto? – soltó la pregunta cómo si Edward no estuviera presente.

Claro que lo conozco es más – enganché mi mano al brazo de Edward para que viera el anillo que adornaba mi dedo anular – él es Edward, mi esposo.

Riley torció una comisura de sus labios: Pues mucho gusto, y perdón por la confusión de equipaje- su disculpa no fue nada creíble, pero no dijo nada más antes de retirarse y alejarse de nuestra vista. Edward resopló con molestia tomando el equipaje y juntándolo con las demás maletas, salimos hasta la entrada del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi e ir al departamento de Edward.

¿Lo conoces? – inquirió con leve curiosidad

Sí, él fue mi compañero en preparatoria

¿Solo compañeros? – inquirió divertidamente, mis mejillas se encendieron y remordí mis labios para no sonreír – está bien, solo compañeros – Edward soltó una pequeña risa.

Llegamos al edificio y subimos las maletas hasta el apartamento del cobrizo, giró la perilla con las llaves y le dio un empujón – Hogar dulce hogar – dijo mientras me daba paso para ingresar primero.

Hogar nuevo hogar – respondí analizando nuevamente el apartamento que compartiría con mi novio, me quedé ahí viendo cada detalle de la que sería mi nueva casa y mi vista se detuvo en el sillón en el que Edward y yo nos besamos por primera vez. Pude ver nuestras siluetas caer sobre aquel mueble y besarse fogosamente inevitablemente recordé aquel momento y mordí mi labio inferior.

¿sucede algo? – inquirió Edward ingresando la última maleta. se percató perfectamente de mi mirada y de aquel sillón. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que Edward descifró en mi mirada, pero lo que haya sido pareció gustarle – vamos a concluir lo que ese día no pudimos – El cobrizo azotó la puerta y se acercó peligrosamente hasta mí, recibí sus besos sin queja alguna, me levantó sobre sus fornidos brazos y me llevó hasta aquel mueble sin problema alguno, esto de desvestirnos uno al otro comenzaba a hacerse fácil , pero tuvo serias complicaciones al desabotonar la blusa rosa

Edward, espera…espera yo – él ni siquiera se molestó en aguardar un segundo, tan solo estiró la blusa desde el cuello forzando a que ésta se abriera rompiendo los botones. Estiré mis brazos deteniéndolo y mirando sorprendida la blusa arruinada que mi amiga advirtió que cuidara – Demonios, Rosalie me matará.

Edward se alejó sin comprender lo que pasaba, lo miré, me miro…: ¡Qué importa! - Exclamé al tiempo que lo atraía a mis labios y no se viera detenido, no puedo describir nada más de lo que él me ha hecho sentir, solo podría decir que cada vez es sensacional e inigualable.

Me recosté en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos, una de sus manos viajo sin vacilación hasta mi pecho, instintivamente hicé lo mismo reposando mi mano sobre sus pectorales, sentí como su corazón iba al mismo ritmo que él mío.

Es curioso – dijo sonriendo, lo miré confusa. – es tú corazón, es como si cantara para mí.

Le brindé una tímida sonrisa y acerqué sus labios a los míos.

Podría estar así siempre – dije, acurrucándome más en su pecho.

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado pacífico, algo esencial faltaba para completar el lugar mi corazón y el de él comenzaron a agitarse y neuronas en mi cabeza hicieron sinapsis desarrollando la misma idea.

¡!NESSIE ¡! – exclamamos ambos poniéndonos de pie y buscando ropa en las maletas qué tanto nos costó arreglar para llegar.

¿Tienes las llaves?- inquirí mientras me colocaba una chaqueta deportiva

Sí – respondió Edward al asegurar el departamento – vamos por nuestra nena

Llamaré a Alice.

Así nos montamos en el volvo que aguardaba en el parqueadero del edificio y fuimos en busca de nuestra querida hija.

…

**¿Y bien? Por favoooor háganme saber qué opinan a través de un RR si?**

**Gracias anticipadas!**


End file.
